Guardian Senshi
by P4SSii0N iiS CR34TiiON
Summary: Sailor Moon and her friends have fought great evil, and won her fights. A year after defeating Sailor Galaxia and Chaos, a new enemy appears, stronger than any other enemy the Senshi have faced. Is the help of four other senshi enough? Or is this the end?


Disclaimer: I can't draw a straight line, much less a circle.Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor, although the Guardian Senshi and the plot are mine! Yay me! And hurray for Naoko Takeuchi for these great characters! Yay!

Serious disclaimer: Sailor Moon and it's original characters are not mine.

* * *

For each planet is a senshi, a soldier fighting under its protection and powers. Usually girls, only one planet has a male warrior, its Prince. That planet is Earth. The four first planet, not including Earth, formed the Moon Princess' special guard, known most simply at the Inner senshi, and the four others were known as the Outer Senshi. Now, you may be wondering what kind of powers these planets gave to their soldiers, and why they were so important. You may also wonder what has happened to them, and why they were needed. You may also ask yourself why it is that for many years, they were not heard of until just a few years ago. 

Mercury, planet of Water and Ice. Its people are known for their intelligence, for they are often smarter than most. Princess Ami became a Sailor Senshi under the protection of her planet, fighting alongside others towards peace. At a young age, she was pulled away from her family, to be trained on the Moon and on Earth, in order to become one of the Moon Princess' personal guards, and even one of her closest friends. Protected by the planet of Water and Ice, Princess Ami became the soldier of Wisdom, Sailor Mercury.

Venus, the planet of Love. Venusians are known for their being rather beautiful, and for their tendency of trying to play match maker for everyone around them. Despite that, no one is as bad as the Princess, Minako. Trained at a young age on the Moon and Earth in order to become a special guard to the Moon Princess, she quickly became friend with her. Both having blonde hair and blue eyes, the two were often thought to be twins. Despite her childish attitude, Princess Minako of Venus trained hard to become one of the best, earning her the title of leader of the Inner Senshi, and the Senshi in an all. Protected by the planet of Love, Minako was mostly known as the senshi of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus.

Mars, planet of Fire and Flame. Not only are Martian known for their fiery temper, they were also known for the tactical knowledge in war. But they were also known for the ability to see the future through the flames of Sacred Fires, and no one was better at it then young Princess Rei. Like the others, she was pulled away at a young age to be trained on the Moon and Earth, for the same reason as the other Inner Senshi. Short tempered and often loosing patience, she somehow managed to become the Moon Princess' best friend despite their differences. Under the protection of the planet of Fire and War, Princess Rei was also the soldier Flame and Passion, Sailor Mars.

Jupiter, the planet of Thunder and Courage. These people were renowned for their ability to control both lighting and thunder, and for their outstanding courage and loyalty. They stuck up to what they believed, and always moved forward, no matter the situation. Princess Makoto was the one most known for this, perhaps because she was the youngest girl from Jupiter to live on the Moon, and the only one known to be so close to the Moon Princess. Trained with the others, it was not long before she was well known by other people for her attitude, and her amazing strength. With the protection of the planet of Thunder and Courage, Princess Makoto had quickly become the soldier of Protection, Sailor Jupiter.

Saturn, planet of Death and Rebirth. This planet was perhaps one of the most feared, along with Pluto. The Saturnians were known for their odd silence, for the way they always remained apart form the others. Despite that, they were kind, and had the ability to heal wounds, though people seemed to overlook this. Princess Hotaru was one of the youngest senshi to be trained on the Moon and Earth, though not as the Moon Princess' guardians. Instead, she was to be the last line of defense against invaders from another Solar System. Under the protection of the Planet of Death and Rebirth, young Princess Hotaru became the soldier of Silence and Destruction, sailor Saturn.

Uranus, planet of the Wind. Its people were known for the way they always seemed to what to be free, to be different than others, and no one as much as their Princess, Haruka. She was a girl, but was often mistaken for a man, because of her short hair, height, deeper voice, and the fact that she most often wore men clothing. She was almost never seen in dresses, often only seen in a skirt in her senshi uniform. Not only that, but she also developed a relationship with another woman, the Neptunian Princess, than ran deeper than any friendship. With the planet of the Winds as her protector, Haruka became the soldier of the Sky, leader of the Outer Senshi, Sailor Uranus.

Neptune, planet of the Deep Waters and the Sea. Neptunians were known for their obvious elegance and well behavior. Most were able to control water, and all could breath under water. The most elegant was most likely Princess Michiru, which often brought her many hopeful men, wanting to marry her. But her heart was won by none other then the Princess of Uranus. Calm, peaceful, she had her own outbursts from time to time. Her role was often the most important, for she often had to act as the first line of Defense against invaders, because of Pluto's soldier's other role. Under the protection of the planet of Deep Waters and the Sea, Michiru made herself a name as the soldier of Elegance and Embrace, Sailor Neptune.

Pluto, the planet of Eternity and Revolution. It was the farthest planet, the one that most feared, only because its people seemed so mysterious. Even Princess Setsuna was known as a mystery, despite training with the others, if only for a short amount of time. For you see, Setsuna was older than the others by a few years, and began her training long before them. Also, though she was one of the Outer Senshi, her role was different than the three others. She was curse with the duty of become the Guardian of Time. As such, as soon as she was ready, she was sent to the Gates, and become her duty. Protected by the planet of Eternity and Revolution, Setsuna was the Senshi of Change, Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto.

Earth didn't have a Senshi, and neither did the Moon, at least during the Silver Millennium. The Prince pf Earth, Endymion, trained from time to time with the others, though someone grew closer to the Princess of Pluto, perhaps because he started his training almost at the same time she did. As for Princess Serenity, Princess of the Moon, she wasn't often allowed out of the Kingdom, and was expected to become the next Queen. No one wanted to see anything happen to her, and as such, almost everyone vowed to protect her, even the Prince of Earth, despite his teasing.

Eight Senshi, for eight of the nine planets of this Solar System. Despite that, there were four others, children that had talent from their young age. These four girls were brought to the Moon Kingdom in order to become Senshi as well, though they had different roles. Much like Sailor Pluto was, they were to protect very specific things, such as Dreams, Souls, etc. These four girls were different, but formed one team, known simply as the Guardian Senshi, a team in which Sailor Pluto was often added, despite being part of the Outer senshi as well. They were closest to the Outer senshi, mostly because they were some of the few people they sometimes had the chance to speak to, other than the other members of the Guardian Senshi. They had no planet, but had their own very special power.

Masami was their leader, and was often compared to Michiru. Calm and peaceful, she never searched for battle, instead tried to find ways around it, to avoid fighting if she could. Under no planet, she was simply known as Sailor Aurora, the Guardian of Dreams. Pure of heart, she was one of the Guardian Senshi that was allowed the most freedom, since there were no Gates leading to the dreams of others, if not counting the mirror that she had to protect.

Kimiko was known to be darker, quieter, much like Hotaru and Setsuna were. She hated her role, mostly because it was tightly linked to death, more so than even Sailor Saturn. Though she could not destroy a planet with one attack, Sailor Northern Star had the duty to guide the souls of the dead and the fallen to the other world, may it be Hell or Heaven. Her powers were based on death, and she was the complete and total opposite of Sailor Rainbow Prism.

Sayuri was the youngest out of all of them, being a year younger than Saturn. She was the hyper, cheerful type, bouncing off the walls at any chance she got. Despite the age difference, she was often seen with the Moon Princess and the Venusian Princess, before she was asked to start her duty as a guardian. Opposite of Sailor Northern Star in all ways, Sailor Rainbow Prism was tightly linked with life, in charge of making sure that the souls of the dead were reborn, and brought back to life when their time came. That is, only the pure souls, the others weren't her duty.

Finally, Hitomi, the last of the Guardian senshi. She had always been the type not to care about what people might think of her. She dressed the way she wanted, acted how she wished, never really minding what people told her to do. She was the type to wear her dress shorter than usually, and never really doing anything special. For balls, she never really went over the top, but always seemed to pop out, probably because of the originality of her clothing. Known simply as Sailor Astra, she guarded the Mind. Impossible you say? Perhaps, but Hitomi always managed it, forced to always carry with her a small star shaped broach, the one thing capable of revealing everyone's darkest, deepest, most secret thoughts.

* * *

Twelve senshi, all with their specific duties. But one day, on Princess Serenity's birthday, the Moon Kingdom was attacked. Every senshi participated in the battle, apart from Sailor Pluto. This included the Guardian senshi, despite their duty. These three girls were the first to fall, followed by Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Saturn, then the four Inner senshi, killed by four generals from Earth. The Moon Kingdom completely fell, after Princess Serenity and her lover, Prince Endymion, were also killed. In a last attempt of giving another chance at life to her daughter, Queen Serenity used the last of her strength to send them all to the future, to be reborn later on. The last living Senshi, Sailor Pluto, remained at the Gates, and the tale of the Moon Kingdom became nothing more than a legend. 

It was only years later that the four Inner Senshi, the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince were awaken once more. Princess Serenity, now known as Usagi Tsukino and Sailor Moon, fought with her friends to destroy the first evil that came after them, at the same time meeting her future daughter, Chibi-Usa. Then later, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were also awakened, soon joined by Sailor Pluto, who left the Gates in order to try and stop a terrible thing to happen. Sailor Saturn soon joined the mix, and the group of senshi faced many dangers together. Yet no one seemed to be able to remember the Guardian Senshi, other than Sailor Pluto.

The Senshi have defeated Chaos, they have fought great evil. But another evil is growing, darker, and more powerful than anything they had fought. It's not time to give up just yet though… It's time for the three Guardian Senshi to awaken, to rise once more to help their Princess. Will it be enough?

* * *

A/N: Hellos everyone! Okay, first chapter to my first ever story! –gasp- Can you believe it? By the way, this was just an intro, so don't base where this story is going on that, because you wouldn't be getting too far… I mean, you know nothing of the plot! I think… Unless you have special power and can know what I'm thinking through the computer! No ways! I want that power! 

Review please :D


End file.
